


Onesided Love

by InfiredLittleRabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiredLittleRabbit/pseuds/InfiredLittleRabbit
Summary: Stein didn't want to live anymore, not like this anyway. He used to love life, used to wake up happy every morning, used to smile everyday. But after the accident, he lost everything, his beautiful wife, his loving kids, his limbs. He has no reason left to live, that is, until he met his nurse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was younger I was obssesed with creepy, depressing stuff, so I created a series called "Asylum", I know, original right? So yesterday when I had nothing to do in class I decided to draw something. Since I'm obssesed with the "no limbs" concept I decided to draw a guy without arms and legs and then this character was created. English is not my first so sorry if this is unreadable xD

"What reason do I have left to live? Isn't all this meaningless, Doc? Why keep someone like me alive?"

"Stein, you don't understand. You're important, even if you can't walk or write anymore, it's whats inside you're head that's important, your knowledge.", the doctor answered.

"But I know nothing, anymore. I haven't been outside for months, I can barely see with this damned mask they keep on my face."

The doctor sighed, he felt sorry for the poor bastard, sitting in the corner of the room, just looking.

"I'm going to talk with the other doctors, see if someone could walk outside with you, I think it's importnat."

"Chyea, right."

A few days later a nurse had helped him into a wheelchair, and they're now on their way outside to the nearby park. Stein couldn't contain his exitement, he was practically jumping in his wheelchair. The nurse chuckled lightly and told him to calm down. The moment he heard her voice he froze. It reminded him of someone. When they where outside, where the guards couldn't see them, she started loosening his mask.

"Shh, I feel sorry for you, not being able to see the world to it's fullets behind that mask.", she said as she took the mask of his face.

Steins face where covered in scars, but aside from that, he could still see, hear and talk.

The moment he saw the nurse it was like falling in love again. She was young, beautiful. Her long, brown hair was kept in a bun ontop of her head. Beautiful brown eyes stared back at his lifeless, boring eyes.

"I'm Mary, by the way. And you're Stein, I've heard.", she smiled.

They took a walk around the park, before they had to go back. Mary looked sad when she had to put his mask on again, but he didn't think anything about it.

Meeting Mary became a regular thing, she would take him out for a "walk" in the park once a week. She would feed him some days, give him his medicine everyday, sometimes she would spend an hour just talking to him. Months after their first meeting, his heart began to give out, the doctors knew he didn't have much left.

"So I talked to the doctors this morning, Stein... And they told me you don't have much left...", said Mary, trying to hold in her tears. Stein felt relieved to hear that, but at the same time he felt worried, sad. He din't want to leave so soon, not now. Not when he had Mary. "Tell me how you feel about this, Stein."

He was quite for awhile, before he sighed.

"I feel relived, I mean, there's nothing I can do, I'm useless. But I do have to say that I'm sad at the same time."

Mary was a maried young woman, but Stein didn't know what. She saw him more as a best friend, and knowing you're going to lose your best friend is heart breaking. But what could she do?

Stein got more weak for each day, and one day, he decided he's going to tell her about how he became like this. He still remembers, even thought he tried to forget it many times, he just couldn't.

He told her about that faithful day, where he had lost everything in one, singe, fatal accident. He had lost his one and only love. He had lost his three kids he had lovd to death. He had lost both his arms and legs.

Mary had started crying, saying she was sorry, but Stein told her she had nothing to be sorry over, she wasn't there.

One week later Stein took his last breath, and left. He had smiled at Mary, told her he loved her, before closing his eyes.

They buried him with his family, and Mary would visit once a week, which soon turned into months, months became years, and soon, she forgot about him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't exactly write "Female/Male", I much rather write "Female/Female" or "Male/Male" because I think that's more exiting, but I made an exeption with this one :3


End file.
